


every dog has their day

by magoberry



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Genderfluid Character, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Reminder of Consent, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism, its a they/them day for nagisa, no beta we die like men, very bad dog puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: Nagisa becomes Hiiro's dog.
Relationships: Tsukimiyama Nagisa/Yano Hiiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	every dog has their day

Nagisa and Hiiro had been dating for well over a year and had so much sex in that time, mostly due to Nagisa’s ridiculously high sex drive. As most couples do, they each had their own kinks and often talked about things they found hot. Nagisa had their own thing for voyeurism, while Hiiro was very much into roleplaying. That being said, Nagisa never would have guessed Hiiro wanted to  _ actually _ do something like this.

It started with a collar.

Hiiro had ordered it specifically for Nagisa. They’d use their typical stage collar before, but Nagisa couldn’t say no when Hiiro whispered to them, “I want something only I can see you in.” That was all that was needed for them to eagerly slip into it. The two would invest in a leash later on, and Nagisa realized this was going to go much deeper than they had thought.

The next step happened during one of their little sessions. “My puppy,” Hiiro cooed, “I think you deserve a treat.” Nagisa found themself panting as Hiiro unzipped her pants, ready to use their mouth however she wanted them to. “I...got a bone for you.” The two paused for a giggle together, and resumed their fun. Hiiro would later ask if Nagisa was okay with being called a dog. They weren’t sure how to answer at the time, but it would later become obvious to them that Nagisa was very much into being Hiiro’s dog.

This would continue on for a couple months, the two becoming more and more invested in their roles. During another one of these nights, Nagisa let it slip. Hiiro was eating them out, holding onto their leash, their moans loudly escaping. “Ah..ah…! M- _ master _ ....please...!!” Now that got Hiiro going. She kept licking her pet, finally letting them orgasm.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t ask you before I said tha-”

“It was really cute,” Hiiro said. “I loved it.”

Nagisa knew they were fully gone after that.

A few days later, the two found themselves in a dimly lit park during the night, specifically in a comfy spot amongst the bushes. Nagisa was down on all fours, their clothes stripped of them. The collar snugly on their neck. Two new additions this time: a pair of faux dog ears on Nagisa’s head, and a gag the shape of a dog bone in their mouth. Hiiro rubbed her fingers over their slit.

“My, my,” she teased. “So wet for me already? You really are a dumb slut for your master.” Nagisa could only whine in excitement. They tried to lean into her fingers, but Hiiro pulled away. “Bad dog. You know you have to beg when you want something.” But with the gag in the way, they couldn’t. Hiiro kept teasing Nagisa by gently smoothing her fingers all over Nagisa’s body. She worked her way up to their breasts, rubbing their nipples. Nagisa let out a low moan as Hiiro’s fingers rubbed and rubbed, eventually pinching and twisting them rougher and rougher. Their moans started growing louder. While she kept playing with one of their nipples, Hiiro unlatched the gag. “Bark for me.”

“Wu..woof! Woof woof!!!” Nagisa barked, louder and louder as Hiiro moved her hand back to their other nipple. It was so pleasurable, but so torturous. Nagisa continued to whine and bark while Hiiro tormented them.

“What does puppy want?” Nagisa could barely speak. Hiiro pinched their nipples harder. “Tell me. What. Does puppy. Want?”

“P..puppy wants to cum for master,” they managed to squeak out.

“Aw, just from being teased? How cute,” Hiiro giggled. “How embarrassing. My puppy really is a slut.” She pulled away from Nagisa. “Not yet.”

Nagisa groaned as the sensation of being played with had left them when they were so close. “Master… please,” they begged.

Hiiro liked that. “I’ll let you cum soon, but first, tell me. What exactly does my dumb puppy want?”

“I want to be used by you,” which was already happening, “and… I want my master’s cock in me.”

“Good answer.”

Hiiro reattached Nagisa’s gag, then got behind her pet. She ran her finger up Nagisa’s opening once more, licking the juices clean from her hand. “Such an eager pet,” she said. Another whine escaped from them as Hiiro unbuckled her pants and slid her length free. “Don’t forget, two taps if you want to stop.”

Nagisa nodded eagerly and loved that their girlfriend respected their consent, but also  _ oh my god just put it in already please I’m going to DIE _ . They got their wish as Hiiro slammed into Nagisa’s pussy. The pleasure was so intense as Hiiro kept ramming into them, Nagisa couldn’t stop panting through the gag. Hiiro was trying to hold back her own moans as well, but was failing miserably. The two were always fairly loud, but this time it felt as if they were broadcasting themselves with how heavy their sounds were getting. It was about time this bit them in the ass.

“Hey, you hear something?” Along the park’s pathway, an adult woman had strolled along with her friend. They were out of the way and in the dark enough that Nagisa and Hiiro wouldn’t be spotted as long as they didn’t make a sound. Hiiro knew damn well that Nagisa was loving this. She knew because she could feel them tightening around them. Hiiro reached forward and undid Nagisa’s gag once more, then slowly began thrusting again.

Nagisa tried to keep quiet, but Hiiro was putting up quite a fight. She moved one of her hands back up to Nagisa’s breasts and resumed her prior teasing in that area. Her other hand traveled downwards to their clit, rubbing her fingers in a circular motion over it. They were really close, both in the orgasm context and in the about to be caught context.

“If puppy wants to cum,” Hiiro whispered in their ear, “then they have to cum right now.” Nagisa whimpered in response. Every inch of their body was being played with and they couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I think you’re hearing things,” the stranger’s friend said.

“I guess…” she looked around for a source of the noise, and found her gaze reaching into the direction of Nagisa and Hiiro. It was too dark for her to see them from her position, but for Nagisa, just knowing one step closer and they’d be caught… The two women walked away before that could happen, though. Nagisa managed to hold back just a bit longer to be sure, and when the distance was enough, they couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Woof! Woof! Master, please, please,” Nagisa begged. They kept going between barking and begging for Hiiro, who was delighted at their display. “Aa..aaauuuuu, woof Woof WOOF WOOOF--” at the peak of their moans, Hiiro bit down on Nagisa’s neck. Another one of their erogenous zones.

“AAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-” Nagisa howled as they came. Hard. Hiiro moaned loudly as well, finishing inside Nagisa. She stayed there for another moment to let Nagisa ride it out, then slowly pulled out. The two collapsed onto the ground together.

Hiiro reached out and pet Nagisa’s head, ruffling their hair into an even bigger mess than before. “Such a good dog,” she giggled.

“What can I say? A dog’s only as good as their owner~” they replied.

They’d linger for a while longer, simply holding hands together and kissing each other back and forth. They would eventually return to their apartment but they loved these soft and tender moments just as much, if not more than their sexcapades. Hiiro gave Nagisa another head ruffle and squished their cheeks together.

Yep. Nagisa was definitely Hiiro’s dog.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe cum
> 
> might make a sequel for this where they're in the reverse roles but this is VERY self indulgent heuhuehuehuehee


End file.
